The game is off
by Sanashiya
Summary: Trois ans depuis la Chute, et John Watson se rend à Baker Street pour récupérer quelques affaires. Un petit détour qu'il aurait préféré éviter, parce que c'était couru d'avance que les souvenirs allaient lui revenir en masse... Et lorsque l'espoir a disparu, rien n'est plus désagréable que les souvenirs.


Hello guys. Voici ma toute première contribution au fandom... J'espère que d'autres la suivront. (Vu l'état de démence, de souffrance psychologique, de frustration et de manque dans lequel je me trouve, c'est... plutôt probable, dirons-nous.) Mais rien ne saurait être fait sans vous lecteurs, donc si vous aimez ce petit truc, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! ^_^

Hum, j'imagine que vous savez tous qui est Mary Morstan, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être que c'est préférable de ne pas lire ? Spoilers saison 3 ? Même si elle pas encore sortie ? Ahem.

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture.

.oOo.

_221B Baker Street. _

La pièce n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Même l'odeur était identique. À peine venait-il de passer le pas de la porte qu'une simple bouffée de cet air vieux de trois ans le poussa dans un précipice de souvenirs qu'il savait inévitable.

Un instant, il faillit rebrousser chemin, incapable d'affronter les démons qui l'attendaient dans cette pièce, autrefois sanctuaire, devenue tombeau – mais Mrs Hudson était en bas, et il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas su entrer par manque de courage. Par peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que durant ces trois ans, il avait souffert bien plus qu'elle ne s'en doutait, bien plus que ce qu'il ne disait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il en souffrait encore. Forcément ; John H. Watson, docteur militaire, n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le Toit. Trois ans, et la douleur, de violente au début, s'était faite plus sourde, mais toujours aussi insupportable. L'espoir s'était étiolé. Si Sherlock devait revenir, s'il devait y avoir un dernier miracle, il aurait eu lieu plus tôt… Mais trois ans, seigneur, c'était beaucoup trop. Il aurait attendu toute la vie, s'il y avait eu un signe, mais chaque jour qui avait passé depuis la chute lui martelait dans le crâne la dure réalité : il fallait qu'il arrête d'y croire. Il espérait un miracle de trop. Sherlock n'était pas un dieu... Juste un humain au dessus des autres. Même ceux-là étaient mortels.

Et pourtant, dieu qu'il y avait cru ! Dans les moments les plus sombres, il rassemblait les rares éléments qu'il trouvait porteurs d'espoirs, qui ne s'expliquaient que si Sherlock avait mis en scène sa chute.

Déjà, quand on s'appelait Sherlock Holmes, on ne se suicidait pas. (Mais quand il réfléchissait à cet argument, John se rappelait une demi-seconde plus tard que sans un certain coup de feu depuis un immeuble voisin, une pilule de trop, et Sherlock serait (peut-être) mort avant même de devenir véritablement son colocataire. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était du passé. Ça ne comptait plus. Sherlock n'était pas suicidaire. Point.)

Ensuite, on l'avait empêché d'approcher trop près quand il avait accouru, après la Chute. (Mais de là où il était, il avait vu le visage ensanglanté de Sherlock, il n'avait pas senti son cœur battre quand il avait pris son pouls… Avec le recul, il aurait préféré ne pas s'approcher du tout, pour pouvoir conserver quelques bribes d'espoir… Cet homme à la cervelle fracassée sur le trottoir ne pouvait pas être Sherlock, c'était impossible. Sherlock ne pouvait pas mourir…)

Moriarty avait été retrouvé mort sur le toit. Sherlock, acculé, devait certainement avoir pensé que le seul moyen de faire taire tous ceux qui s'étaient brutalement retournés contre lui, c'était de mettre en scène son suicide… (Mais la chute, bon sang, la chute ! Il l'avait VU tomber, et il était arrivé sur les lieux dix secondes plus tard ! Qui pouvait monter ça de toutes pièces ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Il n'avait jamais douté des extraordinaires capacités de Sherlock, mais là, c'était beaucoup pour un seul homme.)

Quand tous ses arguments s'auto-invalidaient, il ne restait plus à John Watson que la triste réalité. C'était ce qu'avait dit Sherlock, un jour : _quand on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste, même improbable, doit être la vérité._ Et l'improbable, la mort de Sherlock, c'était ça, la vérité. Parce que (et c'était son argument le plus implacable) si Sherlock s'était suicidé pour faire taire ses détracteurs, il n'aurait pas laissé son compagnon, son meilleur ami, dans le silence et dans le noir, pendant si longtemps. Il lui aurait fait un signe, aussi infime soit-il. Sherlock manquait de tact, c'était un fait, mais il n'était pas _si _cruel. Sauf pour ceux qui ne comptaient pas, mais John aimait à penser qu'il avait compté pour lui. N'est-ce pas ? Il avait compté, pas vrai ?

Alors s'il ne s'était rien passé, s'il n'avait pas reçu de signe, c'était qu'il n'en recevrait plus jamais.

La jambe presque tremblante, il avança dans la pièce, où tout était strictement pareil qu'avant. Le désordre, le smiley sur le mur, les trous du pistolet dans la tapisserie, la boîte du violon de Sherlock, le crâne sur la cheminée, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Comme disait Sherlock, la poussière, c'était une excellente indicatrice. On ne pouvait pas la simuler, la poussière.

John secoua la tête. Il en avait assez de sans cesse se remémorer des phrases que Sherlock avait prononcées à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Certes, ils avaient été colocataires un certain temps, assez pour que l'un prenne les mimiques de l'autre, mais ça n'avait plus aucun sens, maintenant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait chercher, déjà ? Ah, oui. Les notes de ses enquêtes avec Holmes, et quelques autres affaires personnelles. Il n'avait jamais eu la force de venir les récupérer, mais maintenant qu'il allait se marier et emménager avec Mary, qu'il allait définitivement tirer un trait sur Baker Street et ses fantômes, il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il revienne les chercher.

- Tout va bien, mon cher ?

John crut qu'il allait en faire une crise cardiaque. Pourtant, Mrs Hudson avait toujours eu l'habitude d'entrer sans prévenir dans leur appartement, mais ça, c'était quand Il était encore vivant, ce n'était plus d'actualité.

- Vous m'avez fait peur…

C'était de sa faute aussi, à se perdre dans ses souvenirs… Il n'avait qu'à pas être si distrait.

- Vous savez, reprit la logeuse, j'ai souvent rêvé que tout n'était qu'un simple rêve, et que vous reveniez tous les deux emménager ici.

John jeta un regard à Mrs Hudson. Elle était si effondrée le jour de l'enterrement, et pourtant, elle se tenait là sans avoir l'air particulièrement émue, juste attristée, comme si elle avait su mettre tout ça derrière elle. Il se demanda comment elle avait fait – comment elle avait pu réussir alors que lui était resté bloqué dans le passé.

Mais il fallait dire qu'elle était moins proche de lui – probablement. Elle l'avait connu avant John, mais elle n'était que sa propriétaire. Alors que lui, il était son colocataire, son assistant, son bloggeur, son bras droit, son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Son amant, même, comme aimaient à le penser tous ceux qui les croisaient. (Et dire qu'il avait tant de fois clamé qu'il n'était pas gay… Maintenant, il donnerait tout pour pouvoir entendre cette réflexion à nouveau. Parce qu'elle aurait signifié que Sherlock était de retour.)

- Si vous voulez repasser plus tard, il suffit de me…

- Non non, la coupa John. Je ne veux plus revenir ici.

Il regretta d'avoir laissé les mots dépasser ses lèvres à l'instant même où il les prononçait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Mrs Hudson – mais elle hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait parfaitement ce que ça faisait. Et au fond, peut-être qu'il l'avait jugée un peu vite. Peut-être qu'elle comprenait. Après tout, elle avait laissé cet appartement inhabité pendant trois ans, alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu le vider et le louer à des nouveaux venus. D'autres gens se seraient appropriés le 221B Baker Street. D'autres gens auraient vécu entre ces murs, se seraient allongés sur ce sofa. Ils auraient peut-être repeint par dessus le smiley au mur. Ils auraient mis des aliments sains dans leur réfrigérateur – pas de têtes coupées, pas d'yeux, pas de bouts divers de corps humains. Des locataires, en gros, beaucoup plus calmes que les précédents, un bonheur pour Mrs Hudson ; et pourtant, l'appartement restait vide, et la poussière s'accumulait.

Et qu'allait-elle en faire, à présent ? Soudainement, la curiosité lui dévora le ventre.

- Mrs Hudson, vous pensez relouer l'appartement ?

Et soudain, naquit sur le visage de son ex-logeuse un sourire aussi lumineux qu'inattendu.

- Non, mon cher.

- Vous savez, si c'est par égards pour moi, je ne…

- Pas du tout, mon petit, le coupa-t-elle. Simplement, quand Sherlock sera de retour, il aura un endroit où rentrer.

Et soudain, John comprit le pourquoi du comment à propos de l'attitude de son ex-logeuse. Elle semblait attristée parce que Sherlock lui manquait ; mais si elle n'était pas particulièrement émue, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire. De croire en son retour, au fait qu'il était vivant, ce dont John avait tenté de se convaincre pendant des années - avec de moins en moins de succès...

- Mais… Mrs Hudson… Il ne reviendra plus.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu sauter du toit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu allongé sur le trottoir, le sang coulant de sa plaie. Elle n'avait pas senti la mort sur son poignet. Elle pouvait se permettre d'espérer – mais John se sentait obligé de lui dire la vérité.

- Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il, j'ai espéré que le miracle ait lieu, mais il faut s'y résoudre, maintenant… Sherlock Holmes est mort. Il ne reviendra plus.

- Je me laisse encore quelques années à espérer, répondit la logeuse d'un ton paisible. Et quand j'aurai abandonné l'espoir, j'aviserai…

Elle, elle avait la foi. John l'enviait. Elle croyait encore plus fort que lui, alors qu'il savait bien mieux qu'elle de quels miracles Sherlock était capable. Silencieux, pensif, il rassembla ses affaires, laissa les autres intouchées, et quand il sortit dans la rue, il se rendit compte que Mrs Hudson avait réussi à lui redonner un peu d'espoir.

Il durerait probablement toute la journée et s'évanouirait dès la nuit tombée, mais au moins, la petite flamme s'était rallumée, pour un court instant.

.oOo.

Voilà mes gens. Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le signaler. J'envisage de transformer cet OS en fic à chapitres, je vous tiendrai informés du développement !

A bientôt !


End file.
